Je ne serai jamais comme eux !
by Halloways
Summary: Sirius Black a onze ans. Les forces du Mal se manifestent partout, et le pauvre n'a d'autre choix que d'écouter ses parents, qui l'obligent à rejoindre leur rang. Mais il est différent...


OS : Sirius.

Le vent soufflait, une légère brise d'automne glaçait les courageux qui s'autorisaient à s'aventurer dans le dehors. Le jeune Black était sa radio, le seul objet de sa chambre, mis à part sa baguette, qu'il se surprenait à utiliser souvent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à écouter. Une bonne nouvelle, peut-être. Mais il ne la quittait jamais. Bientôt il ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard, pour la première fois.

À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, et instantanément, la radio grésilla. Black avait peur d'être envoyé où il ne devait pas être, peut-être aussi peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et s'il n'y trouvait pas sa place ? S'il n'était ni travailleur, ni rusé, ni courageux, ni amical ? S'il était juste… Black…

La vieille chanson de la radio se termina, et la voix du Sorcier qui l'animait reprenait, mais Black n'écoutait déjà plus.

Sirius ! gueula une voix.

Aussitôt, le garçon, apeuré, appuya sur le bouton de la radio, et baissa le son jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus rien. Il se leva, et comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, attendit.

Par Merlin, tu vas descendre, sale vaurien !

Nerveusement, Sirius serra un poing et tripota les doigts de son autre main. Sa porte était ouverte, et les murs, gris ou noirs, semblaient lui murmurer de terribles choses : des choses qu'il savait mais ne voulait pas entendre. Quelque part, n'était-ce pas le besoin de sortir de cette mélopée diabolique qui le poussait à écouter cette radio sans jamais sourire ?

L'elfe de maison passa dans le couloir à cet instant, et jeta un regard empli de haine au jeune garçon. Timide, il haussa un sourcil incompris et baissa la tête pour continuer sa route. Et quand il posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, d'où un vieux disque noir passait sur l'écouteur de musique, et dont les notes usées s'élevaient jusqu'à l'étage, celle-ci craqua dans un bruit macabre, glaçant. Sirius avait bien évidemment des chaussures : des chaussures banales, que tout sorcier de bonne famille possède, finalement, une paire de chaussures cirées, noires, avec de longs lacets dont, souvent, les boucles lacées traînant par terre, un peu trop longues.

Sirius ferma les yeux, peu désireux d'énerver un peu plus ses parents, tandis qu'il se disait qu'attendre ne les rendrait pas plus joyeux non plus. C'est vrai… ses parents lui faisaient peur.

Et, faisant voler ses boucles brunes, il releva d'un coup la tête et descendit les marches de l'escalier, prenant soin de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le grincement de celles-ci. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin, dans le salon, ses parents, son frère et sa cousine l'attendaient.

Son frère, Régulus, un affreux bonhomme aux cheveux noirs, lui lança un de ses pires regards, malgré un sourire en coin plus que machiavélique. Lui qui était bon, sensible, trop sensible, cette famille ne lui appartenait pas.

Ah te voilà, sale morveux ! lâcha son père, un homme rude et ridé, assez grand mais trop fatigué pour avoir l'air en forme.

Cependant, si son père était quelque chose, c'était menaçant. Il n'avait pas hésité, la fois où Regulus l'avait fait accuser pour avoir brisé un vase de famille, à le frapper. Dans certaines familles, on utilisait des « Endoloris », ou des sorts de mutilations. Mais, Sirius, le visage souvent couvert de plaies ou le bras couvert de bleus, par la force de son père, pouvait bien prouver que ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les familles. En son cas, la famille Black préférait les méthodes radicales et garder la magie pour les choses dignes.

« Indigne » il était dit.

Alors, souvent quand sa mère s'énervait contre lui et que son père le blessait, il se mettait à pleurer. Et quand il pleurait, leur colère redoublait. Les rires de Regulus aussi. Cet enfant n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, non. Un être lâche, stupide, un incapable.

Lui, était bon.

Sa mère, lèvres pincés et cheveux noués en un chignon impeccable, l'attendait, installée dans un fauteuil, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Son père lui, dans son costume de noble famille, avec ses vieux cheveux gris et son air toujours usé, faisant les cents pas dans le petit salon de leur maison.

Quant à Régulus, il s'était installé dans un coin, dans un fauteuil vert orné d'argent, et regardait son père s'affoler sans rien dire.

Son père se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux, et ses chaussures longues, noires et tout aussi cirées que les siennes, bien que poussiéreuses, tapaient rageusement sur leur tapis aux couleurs sombres.

Oui, père ?

Il balança son cou vers l'arrière, comme se préparant à hurler, et baissa la tête vers son gamin, bien plus petit que lui.

Je croyais t'avoir appris les bonnes manières ! aboya-t-il.

Le pauvre petit baissa la tête, et flanqua ses mains dans son dos, pour triturer ses doigts sans que l'œil perfide de son frère ne s'en moque du regard.

Régulus et toi deviez aller au Chemin des Embrumes l'autre fois ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu l'as laissé seul là-bas pour t'enfuir tranquillement ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Le souvenir que cette sortie matinale lui avait laissé l'en empêchait.

Allons petit, tu vas répondre !

Oui, père.

Il se redressa, pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, las.

Tu fais un piètre fils !

Les joues du garçon prirent une teinte rougeâtre, et ses yeux, qui regardaient le tapis, commencèrent à s'humidifier.

Sirius le savait, son père aurait aimé avoir un autre fils comme Regulus. Serviable, « courageux » et toujours prêt à servir le Lord. Non, non il n'était pas né pour ça, non, Sirius ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour servir une créature affreuse, et avide de pouvoir, qui n'a pour seul but que l'extermination des non-purs.

Et alors que son frère se mit à rire, que la paume de son père claqua violemment contre sa joue, une larme coula. Sa mère ne dit rien, lui non plus. Alors, dans le silence pesant et menaçant qui s'installa dans la pièce, Sirius se promit qu'il ne serait jamais comme eux, quitte à mourir.


End file.
